Dream Come True
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: When four angels befall a curse that states they either work for the noble families of hell or let their world suffer how will they react? and how will this turn out for the girls? Ikari, Contest, Poke and Oldrival shippings inside :3 Lemons in future...
1. Info 1

**Yush new fanfic! :D**

**Here is the info**

**it is about pokemon**

**it has angels and demons in :/**

**so yeaaaahhhh...**

**Angel: Lives in heaven, white feathered wings, bright cheerful graceful appearance, bright skin, Can hold one single power, Lives forever.**

**Tribes: Hikari, Maple, Waterflower and Green.**

**Demon: Lives in hell, Black feathered wings or dragon like scaly wings, Dark mysterious appearance, can hold two or more powers, Lives forever.**

**Tribes: Shinji, Hayden, Ketchum and Oak.**

**So yeaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Bye bye see you on the prologue! ;) x **


	2. Prolouge

**~o~**

The council sat down in their seats, left side demons right side angels.

Cyrus of the Hikari tribe spoke up "It has been a while has it not my fellow Councillors?" he fluttered his white feathered wings.

Everyone muttered a yes and nodded.

Giovanni of the Shinji tribe spoke next "I heard you have a daughter on the way fellow councillor Cyrus..." his scaly dragon like wings tucked behind his back as he picked at his sharp nails in boredom.

Norman looked over to Cyrus, a bright smile covering his face "congratulations brother Cyrus, may god bless her soul"

Giovanni sighed sadly "Thou my wife be sick, she will deliver a healthy child in gods name..."

Natural Harmonia of the Hayden tribe snickered "You remember the contract though..."

The other angel clans frowned "Yes we know"

"Well it seems you are all having daughters at the same time, kind of suspicious is it not?" Samuel of the Oak tribe declared.

"Indeed suspicious, however it may be, we must go through with the contract as Natural Harmonia said" Giovanni jumped in.

Deliah of the Ketchum tribe jumped in "Our sons shall like this..."

The rest of the demons nodded, smirking as the angels frowned and bid them farewell.

"Oh and Cyrus..." Giovanni spoke, opening his dragon like wings.

Said person looked to him "Yes Giovanni?"

"If you do not go through with this fully... We will kill all of your loved ones, that includes the rest of you..."

The angels nodded and repeated the word eighteen.

"Eighteen... eighteen years..." Giovanni mumbled, before doing a single flap of his wings and soaring into the crimson skies of hell.


	3. Chapter 1

[Paul at five years]

Me, Gary, Drew and Ash sat around a table waiting for the heads of our clans to return.

"So... What do you think they are talking about?" A five year old Gary asked with big hazel eyes boring at the stone table.

I merely shrugged, blanking out all conversation that was going on between the trio. That's what i had been wondering all day, what were they doing exactly?

"Paul? are you there?" Ash asked, waving a hand in front of my emotionless face, i growled.

"I dont want to smell your hand Ash..." Ash flinched away.

He looked at me with curiosity "Hey Paul, i heard that they were going to bring someone here..."

That caught my attention "Someone? who?"

Drew rolled his eyes "If he say's someone, he means he doesn't know who he is..." I snarled at him, mentally telling him to shut up, he immediately tore his gaze away from me and shuddered.

"Boys, this is Dawn of the Hikari clan..." A voice sounded.

We all looked behind us to see a small girl, possibly a year or two younger than us, she looked at us with her innocent blue eyes, her midnigh blue locks dancing in the wind, as if it actually blew.

Our father stood next to her, holding her hand, to which i raised a eyebrow.

Ash smiled and ran over, scaring the shit out of this Dawn girl, who hid behind my father Giovanni in protection.

Giovanni laughed "Shes a bit shy and cautious, take it easy on her..." With that he left, not before patting Dawn on the head.

We all looked to her, she stepped back in insecurity.

"Are you gonna stand there all day? Come on!" Ash grasped Dawns hand to which she squeaked, and pulled Dawn to the table we were sitting at, she tried to pry him off her but he attempts just failed. Ash just completley ignored the fact that a awkward silence echoed through the room.

"So Dawn!" Ash began "Why are you here! Not sounding rude or anything..." He stared at Dawn with a big childish grin.

She shuffled in her seat uneasily before muttering a "I dont know..."

Gary and Drew just played with their fingers unsure on what to say, whilst i listened to the small conversation between Ash and Dawn.

"What are you? your so quiet..." He stood up and made his way to Dawn, to which to his displeasure backed away.

"No!" She squeaked, hiding her hands behind her back.

Gary and Drew now locked their attention on the small argument they had brewed.

" Come on! I just want to check something!" Ash whined, Dawn backed away, and in doing so she stepped into one of our traps, which shot arrows towards her.

I shot out of my seat and like the speed of light, grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, she blushed a little but shook it off.

"We need to make those traps safer..." I grunted, Dawn wriggled.

"Please let me down..." She whispered, i put her down gently.

"By the way Ash, to answer your curiosity, she is a human..." And with that i sat back in my place.

Ash looked at Dawn for a moment before nodding "Damn, thought she was a fairy or something!"

Gary and Drew finally found something to say "Fairies dont exist Dumbass!"

I noticed Dawn flinch, maybe she was sensitive to swearing, i knew for a fact she was something more than a human, i just couldnt put my finger on what she was...

I looked at her one last time "Where have i heard of the Hikari tribe before..." I muttered.

My father appeared at the door, grinning "Dawn, its time to go, why dont you say goodbye to these boys?"

Dawn dipped her head "Bye..." She whispered, before running over to my father and following him outside.

"She isnt human..." Drew pointed out.

Gary rolled his eyes "Stating the obvious, of course shes not a human, her aura was cleaner..." He studied the place of which Dawn exited from.

Ash laughed "Idiots!"

"You could talk Ash!" Gary screeched, making Ash whimper and hold his ears in pain.

"Damn" He growled.

I sighed "This isnt the last we are going to see of her..." I stated, everyone nodding.

"Thought as much..." Drew said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 2

[Gary 8yrs]

It was like that for three years, we were now eight and Dawn seven, she had took the liberty to come and talk to us every tuesday, well...Pauls father forced her to, we dont really know why he is taking her so seriously, like shes a item...

I chuckled, Ash threw a Marshmallow at me "Why are you laughing?" He asked with a frown.

"Dawn... Its strange really..." I answered looking at the same stone table we were sitting at when we met Dawn.

Paul and Drew were engaged in small conversation... Well... Drew was trying to get conversation out of Paul is what i meant to say...

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice sounded.

We turned to the door to see no other than our friend Dawn.

Drew smiled "Hey Dawn whats up?" Dawn skipped over to him happily.

" let me bring my friends!" She cheered, we looked at her with wide eyes.

"Youwr Fwendss?" Ash muffled through a Marshmallow, Dawn nodded.

"D-dawn?"

Dawn squealed and ran to the door "Dont be shy, come on!" She pulled at a tiny arm.

Once she had brought the person in i took in her looks, she had long chocolate brown hair that reached to her thighs, and leaf green eyes.

Another two came in after her.

One had Beige hair and sapphire eyes, her hair was fairly long but not as long as Dawns and the the girl with the green eyes...

The other one had cerulean eyes and ginger hair that was tied into a pony, falling loosely around her shoulders, she held her pony up with beads and pearls.

"Go on then! introduce yourselves!" Dawn pushed, Making the girls squeak.

The girl with the green eyes play played with her fingers nervously "Hello, im Leaf... Leaf green..."

"The name is May!" The one with beige hair sounded cheerfully.

"Misty, you better not forget it..." The ginger haired one glared at all of us making us shiver.

Ash smiled "Hello im Ash nice to meet ya!"

Drew just flicked his hair "Drew"

I smirked, not a evil smirk but a player smirk, leering at Leaf "Gary... Is it hot in here or is it just youre b-" And with that Paul hit me across the head, i cried out in pain, he just grunted.

"Paul..." He looked to Dawn, i was sure i saw a smile, but that thought faded as Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the room.

"What was that for?" I whimpered, i didnt care if i sounded weak at the moment, that really hurt...

Paul scowled "Shut up"

I nodded.

"Dont go player on them..." He said gruffly with no emotion.

I raised a eyebrow "Why not?"

"They wont sleep with you, idiot..." He was pissed now, i dont even know why, all i was doing was asking questions...

"Again... Why not?"

"Look, they are too innocent, dont break any of them..." He went to walk away "Also" He turned his head around to me, his eyes dancing a bloody crimson colour "Who would want to sleep with a eight year old?" And with that he walked away.

I stood for a moment "Okay... I wont sleep with May... or Dawn..." I froze "Definitely not Misty either" I shuddered at the thought, before smirking.

"But i cant keep a promise for Leaf" I licked my lips, fangs appearing "These next few years will be interesting, very interesting..." I walked back to the group i was once at, forcing my fangs back into my mouth, and engaging in conversation with Leaf, all the time, Paul's eyes glaring holes into my back.

"Very interesting..."

"What was that Gary?" Leaf asked with a tiny smile.

"Nothing Leaf... speaking to myself..."

Very... very... interesting...


	5. Chapter 3

[Drew 14yrs]

"Drew you idiot! Give me back my pocky!" May rambled on.

I just snickered, waving it in the air whilst she tried to grab it "Drewwwwww!" She groaned, everytime she got close to grabbing it i pulled it away.

Dawn, Misty and Leaf just looked at us with amusement, whist Ash and Gary played chess and Paul was practicing his flying, belive it or not, me or the guys didn't even know how to fly yet, well... Me and Ash didnt, Gary was getting the hang of it, and Paul... Well... He could go a few stories high before getting tired, he was the closest to actually being able to fly than the rest of us.

While i was thinking, May had somehow got the pocky from my hands "Hah!" Sticking it in her mouth and doing a Cheshire grin "Yum!" And with that she nommed it, all the while making noises that didnt suit the eating atmosphere.

"Pocky you taste so good, i want more of you..." She moaned, without knowing how wrong it sounded.

Gary turned his attention towards us and burst into a fit of laughter, all the while the girls blushed a deep red.

"May, just eat the damned pocky... Stop making noises..." Misty growled, clenching her eyes closed as May took the pocky out of her mouth.

May giggled "Misty, i want to suck the pocky, it lasts longer~"

And with that the girls blushed darker.

"You know Ash, maybe May needs help eating- i mean, sucking her pocky..." I told him, to May's dismay.

At the mention of his name and pocky he ran over to May "Thank you~" He sang as he took a handful of pocky and stuffed them in his mouth, May almost choked on her pocky at the amount he took, whacking him over the head with Misty's mallet.

How did she even get that...

Within a few moments, Ash was sprawled out on the floor, pocky still in his mouth, whilst Misty was hitting May with her mallet, May beging for mercy, Dawn and Leaf trying to break May and Misty apart all the while Me and Gary watched chuckling, and Paul just scowled at the scene.

Paul walked over and grabbed Misty, pulling her backwards "I want to kill her!" Paul sent her a ice cold glare "Ok..." She said, shivering.

Dawn was now helping Ash up, to which he thanked her and backed away, saying he needed the toilet, i actually thought it was the fact that May was burning holes into him that made him want to get away from the area.

"May, i think Ash liked your pocky" I pointed out, she hissed and threw her shoe at me, to which i dodged.

"DREW STOP WINDING HER UP!" Leaf roared at me, making me jump back in fear.

"Yes ma'am" I said with a roll of my eyes.

I couldnt help it, the airhead was just too fun to mess with~


	6. Chapter 4

[Ash 15yrs]

Yawn...So tired...

"ASH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Misty yelled from next to me.

I shook my head "I cant even remember what your talking about" I stated, pulling a cookie randomly out my pocket.

Misty growled "I HAD REMINDED YOU SEVEN TIMES ALREADY! SEVEN FOR ARCEUS SAKE!" She rambled, i blocked out all the noise and focused on eating my cookie.

So crumby, so chocolaty, i just want to...

I was hit on the head by something hard, i yelped and looked up to see Misty leaning over me with her mallet "Ow!" I cried, waving my arms in the air for effect.

She huffed "You deserved it..."

"Ash! Misty! Come over here, Leaf is kicking Drew's ass in chess!" Gary called, Misty flinched when he swore, i mean it was only a swear word... its not like he killed someone... Dont humans swear all the time?

"Okay!" She called, grabbing my arm and tugging me over, Dawn was leaning over May with her arms around her neck and her head atop May's, Gary sat at the side of them, one arm leaning lazily on Dawns shoulder, Paul just sat there, with a book in his hands.

We sat in between Paul, May and Dawn, two which Dawn gave us both a cheery smile and a 'hi!' before looking back to the game.

Gary was right, at the moment, Drew had only the King, one knight and two bishops left, where as Leaf had both King queen, both rooks, both knights, one bishop and three pawns.

Drew was getting creamed...

"Hn" Paul looked up from his book "Drew is losing" He narrowed his eyes at Drew "Because he is Gay" And with that he looked back at his book.

Dawn frowned "Why are you always so negative?" She put on a happy smile "Though he does act kind of Gay"

"I can hear you, you know" Drew hissed.

May smirked "No, Really? I thought you was both Gay and Deaf" She paused for a second "You aren't?"

Drew glared at May "Do i need to prove im not Gay?"

May smiled "Go ahead!"

Drew sighed and looked back to the game "So dense" He muttered.

"What was that?" May asked.

"Nothing..."

Dawn giggled and looked to me and Misty "They are so in love, don't you both think?"

Misty cheered "Of course! I would ship them any day!"

I looked at both girls "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Dawn had a devious grin on her face, she was about to answer before Leaf's voice boomed over us all.

"HOW THE FUCK YOU GAY SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING CHEAT!" She screeched.

"LEAF!" Misty, Dawn and May yelled, making Leaf look to them, before doing a small eep and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Im so sorry Drew i didnt mean to!" She apologized to a smirking Drew.

"Checkmate?" He said with pride.

"What do you know..." Paul started, Before throwing his book at Drew "He isn't as Gay as he appears to be"

It hit drew in the forehead, he growled but didn't argue back, he knew better than to argue with Paul... Well, unless he had a death wish.

I chuckled "What does Gay even mean?"

Everyone except Paul burst out into laughter.

"What?"


	7. Chapter 5

[Paul 17yrs]

Both me and Dawn sat down and watched as the others argued, they do this often... How pathetic.

"Hey Paul?"

I turned to the troublesome girl "Hn?"

"How come your so quiet?" She asked, clearly interested in what i say next.

Which was nothing.

"Come on, we have known each other for twelve years now, and you hardly speak to me" She frowned "I want to make you feel fluffy"

I looked at her with confusion on my face "Who the fuck feels fluffy?" I focused my attention back on the argument, that was now nothing but laughing, it always ended like that "If i felt fluffy i would commit suicide, for appearing girly"

"Whats wrong with being girly?!" She growled, anger in her tone.

Suddenly Gary sat in between me and Dawn, wrapping his arm around mine and Dawns shoulders, to which i pushed off and Dawn just stayed still not knowing what to do.

"Hey you guys, your quiet, were you both hooking up?"

I glared at him, whilst troublesome just blushed.

"I could give you some tips... I mean" He stood up in front of us "They dont call me the Love Dove for nothing" He smirked and done thrusting motions in the air, Dawn blushed harder, where as i growled.

"Gary that's disgusting" I stated.

He snickered "You know you want to" And with that he disappeared.

I huffed and turned back to Dawn "Hn" I poked her "Hey, Hes gone"

She shivered and looked up at me, her pupils wide "When he said that, did he mean..."

I stopped and thought before smirking "Yes"

"And do you want to?"

I raised a eyebrow "As fun as it might be, No" She let out a sigh of relief

"Good"


	8. Chapter 6

[Drew 17 1/2]

Me and the guys talked while the girls talked in a little group, everyone apart from May that is.

Until she walked in.

"Who likes my make-up?" She shouted cheerfully.

We all turned to her, one on eye she had yellow eyeshadow and on the other purple, she had put really bright pink blush on and dark red lipstick, her mascara was uneven too.

"May you look like you have been gangbanged by crayola!" Dawn screamed, everyone except her and Dawn burst into laughter, including me, honestly that airhead.

"D-dawn... What does that even mean?!" May asked waving her hands in the air frantically.

Dawn shrieked "You have been gangbanged by crayons May! come here!"

"What does gangbang mean!" Dawn grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside, probably to fix her makeup.

"Well that was..." Misty started.

"Interesting" Gary finished.


	9. Chapter 7

[Dawn 18yrs]

It was very strange today...

All of us, Me, Misty, Leaf and May were sitting with the Guys Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary, when all of a sudden we got called into a meeting... That never happens...

I looked at all the demons i passed with curiosity, they smirked and waved a little, May just chomped on a Marshmallow, Leaf listened to her Ipod and Misty just followed us glaring at all that looked at us.

The guys had been taken away, to talk to Mr. Giovanni... How strange...

We walked into a open room, Where i saw Mr. Maple, , and My father or Cyrus as others may call him, he looked at me for a moment before looking away, a look of disgust on his face.

I flinched and gave them a questioning look, to which they didnt notice as they were trying to get the attention of their parents but getting the same reaction.

"Right then!" A voice boomed, i didnt exactly know who the woman was, but she looked like a femanine Ash, just with Chocolate hair instead of raven.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, i turned around to come face to face with Drew, he frowned "Whats going on?" I asked, the other girls must of heard because they turned to Drew as well, giving a look of confusion, behind Drew appeared Gary, Ash and Paul.

Gary was smirking victoriously.

Drew and Ash were frowning in guilt.

And Paul... Was just Paul, Standing there scowling... Nice one Paul...

Gary chuckled "You'll see" We all turned to the groups, My father stood up.

"Where is Giovanni, i need to have a word with him" He growled.

The other demons raised their eyebrows before grinning "Cant tell you, but you do remember why your here right?"

Cyrus hissed and padded over to me, i looked up at his disappointed face, the other girls looked at me with sympathy, whilst the guys just watched with unreadable emotions, he picked me up from under my arms like i was a baby and weighed nothing, i grunted.

Flapping his wings he flew over to the demons and gritted his teeth "You want these girls" Pointing to Me, May, Leaf and Misty, I wriggled in his grip to which he tightened, making me whimper.

The demons nodded, a green haired demon stood up, looking at me "You know your such a good father... So protective, even giving your own daughter bruises so she doesnt run off" He chuckled "Im not so protective with Drew, but maybe the protectiveness is killing her..." He pointed out.

"I couldnt kill her with bruises, and besides" He tightened his grip which made me take in a sharp breath "After this, she is not my daughter"

I flinched at his words, the other angels nodded and looked towards May, Misty and Leaf whom sweatdropped and hid behind the guys, whispering a 'we are not here'

"Thanks for the support..." I muttered angrily.

My father smirked "Besides" Pulling me closer to his chest "If i wanted to i could rape her..." He licked my cheek, to which i shuddered and dug my claws into his arms making him hiss out a 'Bitch'

"Thats enough Cyrus" A voice scolded.

Cyrus put me back in the place i was before, to which i could hardly stand on the spot "Your lucky he came before i did do that" And with that he flew back to his seat, leaving me to wonder what just happened.

"Now to discuss the plans..." The voice who i now identified as Giovanni said.

Mr. Maple stood up "We haven't discussed this to them" He nodded towards me and the girls.

"Very well..."


	10. Chapter 8

[Paul (girls 18yrs) 19yrs]

This is going to be a great idea, did you get the sarcasm from that? No? Tough shit, Dawn isnt gonna like this and i aint hanging round to see her take a bitch fit.

I went to leave but i was blocked by Ash's mum "Move..." I growled, she tutted.

"Now come on Paul, i think its very entertaining, i mean... Who wouldnt want this to happen to them?" She pointed to the girls who had frowns dotting their faces, especially troublesomes, it was also full of hurt, hatred and disappointment.

My father stopped talking to them about it, smirking "Hey, it wont be that bad... I mean, you are friends already, im sure they wont make you do anything that bad..." He turned to Gary "Whoever gets paired with Gary, i am worried for..." Then looking to leaf and grunting before returning to the council.

"Dawn Hikari is in order of Paul Shinji" He pointed out "Welcome to the family Dawn"

"May Maple is in order of Drew Hayden" Said Natural Harmonia, aka Drews father "And i thought you was Gay..."

"Not like im going to be doing... That kind of stuff with Airhead..." He muttered.

Ash's mother Deliah smiled and cheered "Misty Waterflower is in order of Ash Ketchum!" She looked towards Misty who was blushing a deep crimson "Take care of him honey bun!" She sang.

Samuel sighed and stood up "Which means Leaf Green is in order of Gary Oak..."

I could feel the smirk from Gary's face on my back, making me growl, he truly was pleased with himself.

"To stop Gary from raping Leaf, we have put you all in a Mansion, the deepest part of hell, at least you can hear what they are doing"

A smirk of amusment played on Mine, Ash and Drews faces as we turned to Gary who muttered a small 'Damn' under his breath.

My father stood back up "You four girls will be the head maids of our sons, this may change in time... Depending on your behavior..." He looked around "Start getting used to it, Forever is a long time" And with that they dispersed.

Leaf and Gary immediately started arguing, Dawn approached me.

"Uhh..." She started.

"You know you dont have to-" She did a small Courtesy "-Courtesy?" I finished.

"Forever is a long time..." She mumbled to me "Might as well get used to it..." She paused "Master"

Everyone turned their attention to us, looking at Dawn with sympathy, and me with confusion.

I ruffled her hair, making her grunt "You dont need to call me that..."

She nodded "If it pleases you, i will call you something different?"

"Just call me Paul" I huffed, she nodded.

"Yes Master Paul"

I inwardly facepalmed, May did small talk with Drew, i was surprised that they were not arguing like normal, Leaf just ignored every word Gary was trying to say, and Ash and Misty just talked like nothing had happened.

"Hey you can get up now..." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Master Paul" She stood up and dusted herself off.

"We going to the mansion now then?" Drew called over to us both, i nodded.

"Might as well" I sighed, wrapping my arms around Dawns waist and flying upwards, so did the other guys, much to Leafs dismay.

"Its a while away" Ash pointed out.

"No... You think?" Gary rolled his eyes.

"Your really bad at sarcasm Gary, i mean im much better than you" Drew turned to Ash "No, its just the other side of hell faggot"

May giggled a little bit, making Drew smirk "Having fun are we?"

She growled "No grasshead im not..." She quickly covered her mouth with her hand "I mean, Yes master, it is very entertaining..."

Drew sighed "Just call me Drew airhead..."

"Yes Master Drew"


	11. Chapter 9

[Dawn]

I felt a little uneasy around Paul and the other guys now... What if the found out... I mean...

_" Come on! I just want to check something!" Ash whined, I backed away, and in doing so i stepped into one of their traps, which shot arrows towards me._

_Paul shot out of his seat and like the speed of light, grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, i blushed a little but shook it off._

_"We need to make those traps safer..." Paul grunted, i wriggled._

_"Please let me down..." I whispered, He put me down gently._

_"By the way Ash, to answer your curiosity, she is a human..." And with that He sat back in my place._

_Ash looked at me for a moment before nodding "Damn, thought she was a fairy or something!"_

They think we are human... and i was to scared to correct it...

I frowned.

"You uncomfortable?" He asked, scowling, once again.

I shook my head "No, Master Paul..."

He grunted as a huge mansion came into view, It was a dark brown, and looked over a thousand years old, thorns outlined the outside as a fence, the windows were covered with ragged cloth and other materials, a few gargoyles dotted the garden.

All in all, it wasnt the best mansion to live in...

We landed, not without a squeak from leaf "Pervert!" I guessed he touched her somewhere she didnt want to be touched.

He smirked "Nice though" And with that he walked towards the mansion, opening it with a swift kick to the door.

"I thought you had keys..." I muttered, Paul looked at me and chuckled.

"Not very maid like to groan about no keys, is it now?"

I straightened up a little "Sorry Master Paul, I forgot my manners..." i dipped my head in sorry.

"Ladies first?" Gary called over, Misty, May and Leaf shook their heads whereas i just walked in.

"Thanks Gary" I mumbled as i looked around.

"Dawn get out of there! There might be vampires hiding in there!" The girls shouted, which earned a chuckle from Gary.

"We wouldnt live in here is there was vampires..." He called back to them, after a while of hesitation the girls entered the mansion, followed by the rest of the guys.

"Dawn, Im going to pick a room, i need you to help me" Paul stated and walked off, i jumped up.

"Okay!" And with that a padded after him, making sure not to stroll too far away from him.

"USE PROTECTION!" Drew's voice echoed through the halls.

"Gay boy..." Paul muttered, making me giggle.

We entered a large room with stuff scrambled everywhere, It had a large bed in the middle of it, and many books scattered around, a desk was at the far left side of the room, infront of a large window, a wardrobe was at the far right and old pictures were dotted on the walls.

Paul huffed "This one will do..." He was about to enter, before my hand stopped him "What is it troublesome?" He asked with a growl.

I jumped a bit "Maybe i should clean up first... I mean, after all i am your maid..."

He stopped and looked at me in thought "Fine... Just don't kill yourself doing it..." And with that he left to explore the rest of the house, i quickly went to the books on the floor and stacked them up, putting them in line atop the desk once done.

I swept away all the cobwebs and done the bed for him, and made sure everything was as it should of been, until a scream entered the house.

"NO GARY OAK I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU!"

I sighed "Poor Leaf" I left the room, to go find Leaf...


	12. Chapter 10

[Leaf]

"USE PROTECTION!" Drew shouted, Me, May and Misty looked at each other for a moment with confusion.

"Whats protection?" May asked curiously.

"Well its- OW!" Gary got cut off by Drew hitting him over the head.

"Its like a glove, it protects you from bad things" Drew stated.

May just nodded, Me and Misty shrugged.

It was then i felt something creeping up my leg, i almost screamed at the thought of a spider, not like i didnt like them. But didnt when i felt flesh touching me, i turned to Gary who had a sly grin on his face, i scowled.

"Maybe you should learn your place, Mr Oak" I growled.

Gary looked at me with a smug expression "I think your the one who needs to learn, Miss Green, if you haven't noticed, im the master, and your the maid"

"Of course, you would use that..." I huffed.

Gary clicked his fingers "Come on, help me pick a room" And with that he left, me following, not without giving a 'help-me' expression to May and Misty who frowned and mouthed a 'sorry'

Once i caught up to Gary, he had stopped infront of a room with a beige door with the words 'oak' engraved into it.

He placed a hand over the left side of he chest and pretended to cry "They love me" He whimpered falsely.

I rolled my eyes "Grow up"

He walked in and looked around, the room was either a cream, beige or brown in color, it was fairly big with a king sized bed in the middle, it was also clean despite the murky windows which were behind the bed.

Gary chuckled "Want to test the bed out with me?"

I stopped to think about what he meant, before realization hit me.

"NO GARY OAK I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU!" I screamed, covering my mouth with my hand afterwards noticing how loud i was.

Gary flinched "Christ woman, take a joke" He looked to the bed before turning back to me again "And i didnt say 'would you sleep with me' i said did you want to test the bed out with me" He smirked "Did that thought just pop into your head, me and you, naked in a bed? Honestly im flattered"

I blushed "No! But knowing you, you probably did mean it the way i said it!" I really didnt want to argue with him right now...

"Wow, you know me do well" He rolled his eyes "Your dismissed"

"Just because your my, so called, Master, doesnt mean i cant dismiss myself whenever i want to!" And with that i stormed out the room.

I made such a scene... Damn...


	13. Notice

**Hi guys,**

**I have a problem with uploading for a while, i wont be updating any of my fanfics for a few months, if i have the chance to i will, but at the moment i wont be able to.**

**I will post another notice when i am able to update regularly, if you have any problems or concerns about this, pm me, though if your going to say something horrible about it, tough, nothing you say can stop it from happening.**

**So yeah,**

**Merry christmas guys :) x **


	14. Chapter 11

[May]

Paul and Dawn had just left, vice versa Gary and Leaf.

Ash and Misty had gone to who knows where, leaving me and Drew in a deep silence.

We stood in silence for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Want to look around?" He asked reading my face.

I nodded and released a sigh of relief, which he caught onto.

"Sorry about, this..." He huffed.

I stared at him "Sorry about what?"

"This, everything! Have you forgotten what you got told airhead!"

My face flushed with anger "I am not a airhead!" Pausing i thought of a comeback "Vomithead!"

He burst out laughing, to which i blushed "First of all, Vomithead, really? Your just jealous i have such good style, and second, we are not getting anywhere arguing" and with that he walked off in a random direction, leaving me to run after him.

"I do remember," I tugged on his wrist which my hand couldnt even get halfway around, he turned staring at me, i bowed my head to him much to his dismay "Master, please do forgive me for being so unformal"

He sighed and shook his head "December, im not of nobility to be knelt to, actually, im not nobility at all" He frowned when i didnt move from my stance.

Using his index finger he pressed it lightly on my chin and tilted my head upwards so i came face to face with his, now crimson eyes.

I shuddered as his warm breath tickled my nose "Lets go..." he swiftly removed his index finger from under my chin and walked off in the direction he was going once before.

I shuddered, not from the warmth he had taken away with him, but from the beastly gaze he had just shown to me.

Hearing a kick i looked over to Drew, who was still infront of me, who had also kicked down a door in temper, rolling my eyes, though still a bit wary i walked forwards and placed a assuring hand on his arm.

"The door didnt do anything to you"

He quickly realised what he had done and growled, picking up the door he had just booted, placing it back onto it hinges and pushing the hinges hard enough together that i could practically hear the door screaming 'help me'.

With a look at the door i read the words in scripted on it.

_Hayden_

The words were written in fine green paint, that singled off after the word and swirled, until ending with small red roses.

"Seems like the whole family has a fetish for roses, i thought it was just a Drew thing" Drew had recovered from his temper tantrum and was staring at me with amusement.

Smirking he flicked his hair "Maybe thickness runs in your family too?" He walked into the room he had once tried to get in.

I blushed "Hey!"

Running in after him i took in the room, It was quite large, even if it had various furniture around the room, consisting of a rather large wardrobe, two bookshelves and a dark oakwood kingsize bed with cream and dark brown swirl curtains over the headboarded part, the cream carpeted floor had multiple small rose patterns spread around it, finished off dark green walls.

"He didnt need to do it up for me" Drew mumbled to himself, looking down to me.

I smiled weakly, clearly not impressing him.

"Sorry about before, instincts took over me" His eyes narrowed into slits and glowing a faint crimson before going back to their original emerald colour.

I was about to say something before Leafs voice interrupted.

"NO GARY OAK I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU!"

I sighed and was about to go to help Leaf out, not before a husky voice whispered into my ear.

"Watch out May"

I could clearly tell it was Drew, looking behind me, nothing was there, Drew had disappeared.

I widened my eyes, and walked out of the room, hugging myself.

I wasnt afraid of Drew...

It was the fact that he- I mean they, Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash were demons, and we are angels, if they found out, i dont know what they will think... or what they would do, i know something for sure though...

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, buttons opening from my back, small white feathered wings emerging, i sighed.

Things are not going to be the same from here on forwards...

**Yes i know i said i had lost the laptop and such ._. but i have been getting onto my stepdads laptop with his help of course XD so yeah every now and then i will be posting chapters, this may not be in much detail.**

**I got a review for my bad punctuation, grammar and such, i would just like to say sorry about that XD you see, im not exactly the best at english and just do this for fun, though it did help me a bit, i will try to improve my english over the next few chapters and eventually it will stick, so thank you for helping me realise that :) **

**Bye bye! :D x**


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter rating: T - For bad language and sexual talk ._.**

**Yush enjoy ^_^**

[Misty]

"Lets leave them! They might think we are playing a game!" Ash chirped, a bright smile plastering his face.

I facepalmed "Ash you idiot, you're 19, grow up"

He frowned "You're no fun!" He started talking about how fun i should be, until something he said caught my attention.

"-You are so pretty! Guys woud be more attracted to you if you were more fun!"

I blushed "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"

He gasped "Misty are you sick?!" He placed a hand on my forehead "Your so warm and red!" He worried.

I looked away from him "N-no! im not sick at all!" Grasping his arm i pulled him away from May, Drew, Gary and Leaf whom were talking quietly.

"Misty! Ow!" He whimpered as i sent him a glare, my blush a bit paler than it was before.

I stopped and looked around "Where is you're room?" I sighed as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"W-why do you want t-to go to my room?" He asked, raven hair covering his face so i couldn't see his expression, but if you looked hard enough you could see the faintest bit of pink on his cheeks.

It was true he was dense, but since he was so close to Gary he was going to end up knowing about 'It' soon enough.

I shook my head "I need to know where you're room is so i can clean it up and get it ready for you," I pointed out.

Ash chuckled slightly "Oh" Looking up he closed his eyes and sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand "Sorry for thinking like that," He finished before taking my hand and pulling me in a random direction.

I hissed at the feel of his strong hand enclosing my fragile one, the warmth of it flaring throughout my body, i blushed and looked to the side as he pulled me along.

We stopped at a clearly varnished dark red door "Here we are!" He cheered.

The door was kept clean and tidy, the words 'Ketchum' written down in yellow ink, surrounding it was tiny stars which i giggled at.

"You're door is cute" I was almost crying at what i just said, i didn't mean to say it like that but i just had to.

He growled "Mom..." He released my hand and turned the doorknob, opening the door and exposing the room for me to see.

It was fairly girly, thanks to his mom, the carpet was a golden colour with tiny speckled of light and dark red, the walls were the same colour as the door, black varnished furniture dotted the room, a black Wardrobe, which was surprisingly built into the walls, a television on the wall and a playstation 4 underneath, a leather black couch, black curtains with yellow stars on and a black bed that had engravings of ravens flying on the base, the duvet was a dark red, just a bit lighter than the walls, and had grey and gold stripes going across the top until it got quater the way down, the pillows were the same, a golden rug sat under the bed.

"Seems as if mom has had fun cleaning" Ash stated, i nodded and shrugged.

"At least i know were you're room is"

He nodded in understanding.

"NO GARY OAK I WILL NOT SLEEP WITH YOU!"

Ash snickered "Looks like Gary and Leaf are getting it on!" He cheered, i gasped and covered my face with my hands.

"Ash Ketchum! How could you cheer on something like that!"

He smiled "At least Gary is having fun?" He walked out the room leaving me gobsmacked.

"I didn't know he could be so dirty..." I sighed.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter rating- M - for small sexual contact, sexual talk, language and a small bit of violence and talk of drugs (All in all its a bad chapter XD)**

**Enjoy :D**

[Paul]

I sighed and sat down at a dusty table, Drew and Ash appearing through the door infront of me talking, and smiling when noticing my presence.

"May has went to stop Gary from getting it on with Leaf" Drew told me.

Ash done hand gestures of it, making me growl.

"I know what it means Fuckface"

He laughed "Thats funny Paul!" He shook his head afterwards "Where is Dawn?"

I raised a eyebrow "She is cleaning up the room, since my Dad decided to leave it to me, though she offered to do it..." I trailed off.

After that Leaf stormed into the kitchen, looking at us and growling "If you see Gary, tell him to go fuck himself!" And with that she ran off.

Drew chuckled "This is going to be fun" Looking around he sighed "I might of scared June" Facepalming he growled.

Ash had somehow got a hotdog from atop the dusty fridge, a new looking hotdog that looks like it had just been cooked... just how the hell?!

"Howd yew skware hyer?" He said, voice muffled by hotdog.

Knowing what he meant he sighed "Instinct, kinda lost control" Rubbing his temples he looked around, About to say something but stopping himself.

Gary ran in, a sly grin on his face "Leaf ran through here right?"

"GO SNIFF CRACK GARY OAK!"

He chuckled "I like it when they play hard to get" he was about to run when a soft hand was placed on his shoulder, it was infact the hand of that troublesome girl.

This is so confusing...

Gary chuckled "Want to have a thre-"

With a swift kick to his groin he screeched and fell to the ground, holding himself in pain, Drew, Ash and I winced at the look of it.

"She wont sleep with you if you keep chasing her" Dawn pointed out "Leave her alone, and she might do..."

"YES!" Gary pumped, forgetting he was in pain he yelped and went back into a fetal position.

Leaf ran back in, laughing and pointing at Gary "Ass wipe!"

Gary stood up much to leaf's displeasure and pulled Leaf towards him "I said you was dismissed, no need to be mean to Daddy" He whispered huskily.

"Daddy? WHAT! EW!" Gary scooped her into his arms and carried her back towards his room, getting clawed and bitten by Leaf all the while.

"WOAH SHE LIKES IT KINKY!" He shouted.

Dawn gave a look of discust and dipped her head "Sorry master for resulting to violence, but by order of your fathers we were to stop Gary from raping Leaf" She dipped her head "Please excuse me, i must help her again" She walked off.

Why is she so formal to me? it doesn't feel right, i sighed.

Oh dear lord...


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter rating- M- For sexual acts, sexual talk and language :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

[Leaf]

"GARY GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

He smirked and tutted "Now Leafy, im just being a gentleman, im showing you to you're room"

I stopped struggling and looked at his face, he was smiling, not smirking a player smirk as he usually does, and he looked sincere.

I huffed and rested my head on his chest as he approached his room and squeaked "N-no! Im not going to sleep with you!"

He sighed "Leafy-chan, unless you haven't noticed, the other rooms have no beds, so you will be sharing a room with me," He stated proudly.

I let the idea run through my mind for a moment, before lashing out at him again "Sorry! I'll pass!"

Pulling me closer to his chest so i couldn't struggle i sighed and relaxed once more, he was being sincere, cant i just accept that?

I breathed in deeply, taking in his musky scent, it was quite relaxing despite the fact it wasn't the best of scents.

I had noticed we had entered the room, since he placed me down on the bed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and softly kissed down my neck, despite the fact i wasn't going to sleep with him, it did feel kind of nice, so i let him keep doing it, moaning lightly and shifting every now and then.

"You let your guard down"

Huh? What?

With a hefty sigh he removed himself from my neck and pinned me down, smirking "Leafy-chan thinks i feel good?" He tilted his head, even though he looked simply adorable with that expression i didn't want to loose my virginity yet, DID HE NOT GET THAT?!

"Gary get off me!" I huffed, he placed a finger on my lips and shushed me, i blushed lightly.

He leaned down to my face, but instead of kissing me which i thought he would, he rubbed his cheek against mine, his thumb massaging the other one.

"You are so strange Gary Oak" I whispered.

"Your lucky im not taking advantage of you while you are in this state, also" He unpinned me and hissed, rubbing the lower part of himself "Dawn probably stopped me from doing that for years"

I frowned and kissed his cheek before laughing "I guess i could share a room with you then"

He smirked "Leafy-chan acting all girlfriend with me?"

Blushing i hit him with the pillow, but missing and hitting myself, falling backwards, back into a laying down position. (she sat up btw XD)

Huffing i pushed myself back up "No!" Frowning i rubbed my temples "I cant be in a relationship with you anyway..."

He raised a eyebrow "Why cant y-"

"I JUST CANT!"

He flinched and stood up, wincing as he did so.

"Gary im sorry, i just cant tell you why"

He looked to me.

"None of us can..."


	18. Chapter 15

**Rated -M- For major violence and possession (nothing else really)**

**I WAS LIKE OMG! WHEN I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! :O Enjoy it nowwwww! :D**

[Dawn]

Dammit Leaf... Gary cant carry you around that fast, where is he?!

"Need some help?"

I looked around for a moment before a flash of green and black whizzed past me and back to the front of me, It was in fact Drew and Ash, with smiles visible on their faces.

I frowned "No, i dont..."

"We cant smell them, unlike you..." Ash pointed out, pointing at his nose to confirm his sentence.

"Again, No i dont, but thanks for asking..." I started to walk away before their hands grasped both of my wrists "Please let go of me" I tugged at my wrists but they wouldn't let go.

"We have some questions for you Dawn" Drew growled.

I turned my head to see them both holding a blazing crimson gaze on me, fangs visible, claws appearing from their once blunt nails, i hissed as they dug into my flesh, tears threatening to fall.

They tugged me backwards and knocked open a door, pushing me inside, forgetting i was as fragile as i was, but... this is what it is like when instincts start taking effect...

I fell down a few stairs before landing on my stomach, groaning as i pushed myself up, blood trickled from my wrists and onto the murky ground, looking around i noticed it was pitch black.

I backed away, my only fear was of the dark, it was a fear that most of us angels had, including May and Leaf, Misty however was one not to be scared of the dark.

"Dawn, you need to answer these questions truthfully" Drews voice boomed, making me shiver.

I clenched my eyes closed "O-Okay!" I squeaked, four pairs of blood red eyes shone through the darkness.

My eyes adjusted to the dark, i made out the figures of Paul, Gary, Drew and Ash.

Paul stood up, his crimson eyes narrowed "What are you?"

I shuddered "I-i-"

They all hissed.

Ash's voice sounded next "Come on Dawn, we arnt the most patient of Demons"

Taking a shaky breath i asked them one more thing "P-Please turn the light on f-first..."

The light switch clicked and light soon entered the room, i flinched from the intensity before settling my eye on them.

I went to speak but all that came out was a small whimper.

So i quickly unbuttoned a few of the buttons of my maid outfit, the top part at the back, biting my lip i forced my small white feathered wings out.

The guys looked at me with hate, hissing they all made their way over to me.

"Join us in the darkness then..."

I screamed as a claw made contact with my throat, tearing it apart, other claws clawing at my back and my face, soon falling limp onto the floor.

'Join us... Join us'

I woke up panting for breath, noticing i was asleep i let out a sigh of relief, running a small hand up and down m throat, tensing up as i did, tears fell from my eyes.

I burst into tears, covering my face with my hands "Im so weak!" I wailed lightly.

I didn't even notice the door open, by the door was Ash, Drew and Paul who raised their eyebrows at me.

"Troublesome maid, you okay?" Paul asked, scowling like normal.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and jumped out of bed nodding "Im fine master Paul!"

They all looked at each other, before sighing.

"The other girls are downstairs eating, come down when your ready"

Nodding, i sighed as they left the door, looking at my hands.

Which were now stained with blood, gasping i rubbed them on my pj's failing to get the blood off "No! Go away!" I cried.

'Join us...' A voice told me in my head.

'Join us, Join the darkness, Join us'

'Kill them all... Join us' The last voice was repeated in a monsterous tone.

I whimpered and shook my head "No!"

'Join us Hikari'


	19. Chapter 16

**Rated- M- For bad language, sexual talk and possession (O.O)**

**Enjoy :D**

[May]

cereal...Cereal...CEREAL!

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!" I grasped a icecream scooper and literally took all the cereal out of the bowl, shoving it into my mouth, just as Drew, Ash and Paul walked in.

"Mind not trying to choke yourself August?" Drew chirped, pointing at the icecream scooper "Your washing the dishes too"

I spat out all my cereal, which coated Gary "First! Sorry Gary... Second! Piss of you greasy spoon!" I sighed and looked back at my bowl "Cereal..."

Ash looked at Gary "He's so Milky!" He mewed, licking Gary's forehead like a cat.

"Lick rape!" Gary screeched "Gay!"

Leaf and Misty burst into laughter, still looking at my bowl i huffed "Why do i have to do the dishes?"

"Because your a spoon"

We all looked to the door to see Dawn, hand pressed against her head, wincing.

"You okay Dawn?" Misty asked concerned.

Dawn simply nodded "Just a headache"

I cheered "Want some cereal?!" Grabbing the box i threw it into the air, Ash stopped licking Gary and grabbed it "Dont hurt the cereal!" He croaked.

Sweatdropping i scratched my cheek "Sorry..."

Dawn sat down at the table and yelped, as a soft hand rested on her head.

"Wow Dawn, you're temperature is dangerously high" Misty pointed out.

"Im fine" she replied simply "Im going for a walk"

"DONT GET RAPED!" Drew shouted.

"FUCK OFF DREW, YOU MADE MY EARS POP IDIOT!" I screeched.

He flinched "Jesus woman, need to shout?"

"Yes there is"

Oh... How much i hate him...


	20. Chapter 17

**Rated- T- Mild swearing and sexual references.**

**Enjoy, my bacon u.u x**

[Leaf]

"Leafy-chan!"

I froze, dont look at him... dont look at him...

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in.

"Gary motherfucking oak, get your arms off my waist!" I shouted, struggling beneath his grip.

He pouted "Leafy-chan doesnt like my touch?" A smirk appeared "I could touch you in other places" He sang, rubbing his hand up and down my inner thigh, i gasped and strugged more, he chuckled "You like it?"

He moved his hands upper, and upper, i resisted the urge to squirm, but it was hard to since he was pressing on my thigh really hard, i bit my lip and elbowed his stomach.

Yelping he fell to the floor "Everyone hates the awesome Gary Oak!" he said inbetween groans.

Hearing footsteps i turned to the cause, Dawn was walking to her and Pauls bedroom, holding her head, hissing curses.

"Hey Dawn!" I called.

She looked at me blankly before continuing walking.

"D-dawn?" I mumbled to myself, she had been acting strange recently, Paul had also told us that she mutters things in her sleep and occasionally wakes up gasping, we asked her if anything was wrong, and she just shook her head.

It had been happening for two weeks now, yes, we have been at this mansion for two weeks already.

She had also been reacting like this since we moved into the mansion, its becoming critical that we need to help her out, but she wont speak to us, or actually do anything with us, strange enough, shes usually gone all night too.

Sighing i looked to Gary who was speaking to himself.

"No your sexier, what? No, you are, i know i am but you are too, please you must sleep with me, im sorry im not Gay, but i will do anything for my fans"

Facepalming i walked in the direction Dawn went,

i must feed my curiosity!


	21. Chapter 18

**Rated- M- Extremely bad violence, swearing and blood/gore.**

**Enjoy *_* x**

[Dawn]

"Hey Dawn!"

I turned to see Leaf calling me, a desperate smile on her face, Gary speaking to himself, grunting i carried on walking.

I was scared,

Hugging myself i let a few tears roll down my cheeks.

'Darkness controls you...'

"Please... Stop..." I whimpered, holding my head.

'Kill them all'

Padding into my room, i locked the door, seeing that Paul wasn't there, if they found out what was happening, it could cause a riot... and they would find out what May, Misty, Leaf and I are...

This is what happened when i left that morning, when i said i was going for a so called walk.

'Join us'

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, clawing at my belly and hissing "STOP!" I threw myself into the wall, dragging my now claw like nails down the wall.

'Join us, become one with us! Look at the feral beast within!' The voice roared, making me hold my head in agony.

I fell to the floor crying, then stopping for a moment and looking at my blood soaked hands, shaking my head.

"I-i cant!"

'Join us... Join us... Kill them all...'

"Hey are you okay little girl?" A group of demons called over to me, sly grins playing on their faces.

I shrunk back in fear, they closed in on me.

'Kill them all'

I held my head in agony, my own blood rolling down my face, the demons snickered, closing my eyes i waited for it all to finish.

'Kill...Them...All'

Quickly opening my eyes they reappeared as ice cold blue ones with feline like pupils, the biggest one went to grab me but i grasped his hand and thew him into the wall i once was clawing, leaping at him, claws appeared where my nails once where, sticking it right through his chest and pulling out his heart, tearing it apart, looking to the other demons i laughed manically, leaping at them all, doing the same thing as i did with the first one, the cries of pain were like harp chords to my ears.

They all fell to the ground, lifeless eyes staring at the floor, i held my blood soaked hand back to my mouth and licked it.

'Kill them all... Kill them all...Hikari...'

"Will do" I said with a smirk.


	22. Chapter 19

**Rated- T- For mild language and small amount of self violence and blood.**

**Enjoy :P x**

[Ash]

I sighed looking at my food, then back to Misty who was glaring at me.

"I said i was sorry!" I begged.

She huffed "Its not you" She looked back to the door which Dawn had passed moments ago "Its Dawn, im worried about her"

Paul walked in scowling, hands clenched into fists "Have you seen that troublesome girl anywhere?" He growled.

Misty nodded "She probably went to your room" She turned back to me and frowned.

Paul just grunted and walked off in the direction of his room, clawing the walls along the way in anger.

I flinched "Damn, Dawn has been affecting the whole house..." I kept looking at my food "Im not hungry anymore..." I sighed.

Misty gaped "YOUR NOT HUNGRY?!" running over to me she pressed her hand on my head and gasped "YOUR NOT SICK EITHER! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, YOUR NOT HUNGRY OR SICK!"

I raised a eyebrow "Is it that big of a deal?" I asked, she just chuckled.

"You act like i know you more than you do yourself..."

The sound of screeching metal was heard from the direction of Dawn and Pauls room.

"I wonder what that was about..." i mumbled


	23. Chapter 20

**Rated- T- For mild language and sexual references.**

**Enjoy I_I x**

[May]

I was in mine and Drew's bedroom, folding clothes and tidying the room a little, he walked in and sighed watching me for a few moments before grabbing a piece of cloth and started cleaning.

"Pass me that" I told him, padding over to him and taking the cloth from his hands "You shouldn't be cleaning" puffing my chest out i added "Its a woman's job go clean!"

"Thats sexist" He pointed out "You seen Dawn?"

I shook my head sadly "No... She doesn't speak to us anymore, actually, she speaks to herself more than anyone else" I sighed.

Rubbing his temples he growled "The guys and I need to have a talk with her" He went to leave "When you see her, tell her to come to the basement"

I was going to go against it before he gave me an 'Why-would-we-want-to-rape-her' look, i nodded and he walked out of the room, without another word.

Continuing cleaning i noticed something funny, a spider crawled onto my hand and just rested there, its almost invisible eyes peering at what seemed like a never ending atmosphere of skin.

I giggled, looking at it closely "Spiders sure are fascinating, too bad Misty wouldn't want to see how great you guys are"

For some reason i had the urge to stroke it, pressing my fingertip gently on its back i stroked it raggedly, it moved its legs every now and then thinking i was going to squash it.

Smiling i put my face right infront of it, and breathed lightly, the spider raising its arms in a defensive composture "You know what... Im going to call you Silver!" Looking over its body i memorized the small silver beady eyes, the blood red body and silvery legs and fangs, with a small silver blaze mark going down its back.

Silver sat there, like the spider he is, well, i coulnt really tell if it was a guy or girl, thats why i picked a cross gender name.

"Are you my friend Silver?"

He didn't move.

Sighing i rubbed my temples with my free hand "I dont think the guys would appreciate me keeping you in the house" Thinking for a moment i added "Actually the guys wouldn't be bothered, the girls would though"

Silver sat there, still, just looking at the same area.

"Spiders arnt that fun..." I huffed, placing Silver on my shoulder, he just continued to sit there, if you looked at him from a few centermeteres away you could tell he wasnt dead by his fangs moving every few moments as a sign of breathing.

"Well then Silver! You are officially my new best friend!"

Wow, i am so insane, oh well, lets go introduce him! :D


	24. Chapter 21

**Rated- M- For sexual references, sexism and violence, may be a bit of bad language.**

**Enjoy X3 x**

[Paul]

Troublesome girl, where is she?!

Gary, Ash, Drew and I had searched every nook and cranny in the mansion and hadn't even found that troublesome girl, where is she!

Feeling a soft tap on my shoulder i turned, and was about to tell the person to go away, until i recognized it was actually Dawn, the person whom we had been looking for, for the past two hours.

We all turned around to her and scowled.

"Where have you been?!" Gary asked, a vein popping in his head.

She merely shrugged, before pointing to Mays door "Shes crazy..." She muttered softly, almost as if she really didn't want to talk.

Gary and I grabbed a wrist of her each, she looked up at us with curiosity "We need to talk to you" I growled, pulling her in the direction of the basement.

Pulling her in, she lost her footing and we accidentally let go of her, making her tumble down the few stairs, Ash squeaked and tapped her shoulder "A-are you okay?"

She didn't reply but got up, looking around the room, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"Okay then Dawn, we have a few questions for you" Drew spoke softly.

I rolled my eyes, how pathetic, shes not going to answer truthfully if hes acting as soft as a bunny...

"You need to answer them truthfully" I added, hissing, she didn't flinch or move back like we thought she would.

She simply nodded, folding her arms and backing away from us, to the other side of the basement to be exact.

Gary stared at her for a few moments, her eyes going a ruby red, pupils narrowing into slits "What are you Dawn?" He growled softly.

A few moments passed and she still didn't answer, just standing there, her hair shadowing her face from our view.

"What are you Dawn" Ash growled a bit more fiercely.

"It hurts..." We all widened our eyes at Dawn who had spoken in pain "The voices... They are bad... So bad..." She pulled her hands towards her face "The blood, it runs cold..."

Drew stepped back a little "What are you going on about?"

"P-please... Make them stop" A quiet sobbing sound was heard, we all assumed it would be Dawn.

"D-dawn... What are you?" Gary stuttered.

She still sobbed "The screams... They haunt me... They make me feel guilty... Get... So good..." She stared back at us, tears rolling down her cheeks "Please... Make the voices... Stop..." She added.

I growled "What are you going on about?!"

She looked at us for a moment before snickering, that turned into a harsh chuckled and then maniacal laughter, staring on wards, her eyes blowing a empty cyan, a sly grin plastering her lips "They told me to kill them... Kill them all..."

We all choked on our breath.

"DAWN ANSWER OUR QUESTION! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Drew screeched.

She simply played with her now sharp nails "What i am, is something not from this dimension, what i am is a extremely disgusting being, with no emotion... I am" She stood up straight, looking at us directly, shrugging her shoulders so that the back of her outfit fell down "A angel of death" She finished.

medium sized raven like wings came into sight, stretching out.

"My master wants me to kill all..." A forked tongue protruded from her lips and then back into her mouth "That includes you four... Eventually i will have to end you, and the girls... Goodbye..." She swiftly leaped at the wall to our left, knocking through it, and disappearing without a trace.

"We need to tell the council... Someone has done something to Dawn..." I clenched my fists, the other guys giving me concerned looks.

'No one takes my maid away and gets away with it'


	25. Chapter 22 - Lemon - Gary x Leaf :) 1

**Rated- M- For harsh swearing, sexual themes and Inhumanity ._.**

**Enjoy ;) x**

**Chapter inspired by the song 'Loved me back to life' by Céline Dion :) x**

[Leaf]

I watched as May talked to her spider Silver, seriously, it was getting scary just watching her talk to it like it was her kin, Misty rocked in the corner of the kitchen pointing at the spider muttering 'Evil'

"Damn it!"

We all turned to the door to see Drew punch the wall in frustration as he entered.

May narrowed her eyes at Drew "LEAVE THE WALL ALONE! AND YOU SCARED SILVER!" Looking back to the spider she kissed it gently, the spider trying to escape her grasp, and all of us giving her a look that said 'Seriously?'

"Dawn has gone missing!" Gary hissed as he followed Drew through the door, also hitting the wall in anger.

"LEAVE THE POOR WALL ALONE DICKHEADS! YOU SCARED SILVER AGAIN!" She softly petted Silver.

Gary turned towards me, a scowl on his face "Leaf come with me! I need to have a word with you!" I was going to refuse but he sent me a ice cold glare that forced me to force a smile and nod my head, i followed him to his room where he locked the door behind me and stared at me for a moment.

"Take your clothes off"

I opened my mouth to object but before i could he added.

"Before i do it myself" His eyes narrowed dangerously, looking at me like he was the cat and i a mouse.

I nodded slightly, shuddering as i removed my clothing.

My shirt, my tights, my skirt...

"All of it" He said daringly.

I shook the last bits of clothing off, his eyes wandering at my body, walking around to the back part of me i took in a sharp breath as i felt his fingers touch my wings.

He grunted "Seems it is true then, yet you're a bit purer than Dawn"

I shakily took a breath "W-why did y-you want me t-to take my clothes o-off master Ga-Gary?" I asked, stuttering.

He chuckled "It wouldn't be fun if you done this with clothes on..."

I blushed darkly "G-Gary!"

Wrapping his arms around me and whispered huskily "No need to be shy Leaf..." He ran his fingertips gently up and down my stomach, making me gasp at the coldness of them "Besides" He licked my neck "You're beautiful" He trailed kissed up and down my neck, i arched my back and whined quietly.

"Gary... T-This is so not fair..." I whimpered, my small white as snow wings fluttering lightly the more he kissed my neck.

He snickered "Whats not fair, is that you are getting all the attention and im getting nothing..." He stopped for a moment "But the sounds you are making are quite... Delicious" He nipped my neck gently.

Feeling his hands move upwards towards my chest, i shuddered, i needed to check something first!

"G-gary- I mean Master, do you love me?" I asked, cold sweat starting to form on my temples.

He thought for a moment before smirking "Maybe i do, Maybe i dont?" His hands reached to my breasts, he gently caressed them, earning a sharp gasp from me, i backed into him, groaning in pleasure.

"M-master, i- I want to make you feel good..." I told him.

He sighed quietly "Leaf... As much fun as it would be... It would hurt you" He continued his assault, leaving me to try and choke the words out.

"Y-you said you wanted to test the b-bed out with me th-though..."

Pushing me onto the bed so i was facing him he grinned "Good enough for you, little girl?"

"This isnt what i had in mind..."

His hand went and cupped my chin bringing his face close to mine "Leaf, please dont take this the wrong way, yes, i do want to do that with you, hell im harder than a rock right now, but i just dont think you are ready" He pointed out, pecking me on the lips to which i blushed.

I quickly pushed on his shoulders, making him fall backwards with me on top "Im 18, I am ready Gary" I sighed as he looked away.

"Prove it then..."

"Huh?"

He looked back to me, crimson eyed "Prove to me you are ready" Fangs appeared from his mouth.

I sat for a second, before sliding my hands up his shirt, feeling around his well toned torso, he growled.

"Not good enough, look, im losing sanity here, i just want you to prove it"

Smirking i looked at him dead in the eyes before grinding my lower area against him, he hissed in pleasure, a feral look appearing in his eyes.

He swiftly took off his clothes and pinned me down "You proved enough, and damn, you look so sexy when you are desperate for attention" He licked my chest.

I huffed "Just get on with it, perverted idiot"

He chuckled darkly and rolled his eyes "And to answer your question about if i love you or not, I have developed feelings for you..."

We both shifted, i froze as i felt him press against my entrance, rubbing my cheek against the duvet of the bed i whined "God your taking so long!"

"Well unless you want me to go through your stomach, il take my time" He teased, tickling me randomly, me sending him a glare.

"And you was the one who wanted to sleep with me, yet you're taking you're sweet ass- TIME!" I yelped as i felt pain enlope my lower area, Gary flinched at my pain and wiped away the unfallen tears with his hand, gently kissing my forehead.

"You okay?"

I growled "Could of gave me a heads up..."

He smiled "You wanted me to get on with it"

After a few moments i mewled "You can move now"

He nodded, tilting his head slightly as he pulled himself out slightly, only to push back in, he took it slow for a few moments, me digging my nails into his sides, he shrugged it off as if the pain didn't bother him, i let out a cry of pleasure as he hit my special spot.

He chuckled "You look so fragile" Grasping my hips with his hands he pulled me closer to him so he could go deeper "Its hot..."

We kept doing the same thing for a while, until we let loose in our own way, i blacked out for a few minutes, waking up to the concerned face of Gary.

"Sorry i pushed you so hard... I mean..." I put a shaky finger to his lips.

"Told you i was ready" I giggled softly.

He quickly pulled his clothes on and helped me put on mine, before laying next to me on the bed.

"Im so tired"

He nuzzled my neck "Im not suprised, Christ your loud woman"

I snuggled into his chest and slept soundly...


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter rating: T- swearing ._.**

**Chapter inspired by Evanescence 'Bring me to life'**

**Enjoy O x**

[Dawn]

"Hello?" I called out, clenching my head with my hands when a aching feel ran up my spine and into my head.

Everything was dark, until a screen like thing appeared infront of me, showing a group of demons, i reconised them as Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash.

Looking around and gasping i ran forwards, running into a invisible wall, shaking the fatigue away i thrashed at the wall "Guys! Over here!"

Feeling a surge of darkness run through my body i screeched in pain falling to the ground, staying there until a soft yet fierce voice sounded from behind me.

"Stand up, appearing weak here is a mistake..."

Looking behind me i saw nothing until my eyes fixed on a pair of Yellow eyes, i tilted my head slightly, before standing up and backing back, then remembering i was cornered "Y-you're a wolf? Who-"

"Hugh, my name is Hugh... I was created from you're DNA and in doing so i am you're potential brother" He said, emptiness in his voice.

I stared at him "M-my brother? But you're a wolf, how did they get my DNA?!" I cried out.

He just stood there "I was cursed with the body of a wolf since human form you was already taken, they got you're DNA from... well, you're father"

I didn't move until he transformed into a human, i could now clearly see his face, it was blank with no emotion, his blood red eyes staring at something i could not see, yet his hair was the colour of the true Hikari, his skin was very pale as if he never got into the sun "I didn't tell you why you are here, did i?" He stopped for a moment, looking at my face for a reaction "You're soul was taken, and is now being revived into the life of the darkness"

"First of, im going to kill that bastard of a father, second, IM A ANGEL! I CANT BE BORN INTO THE DARKNESS!" I freaked out.

He didn't react at all, just standing staring at me "By the way, you're going to be here till the transformation is complete, as am i" Padding up to me he transformed once more "I can only transform while in this place, just stay as you are and nothing will hurt..." Grasping my wrist he pulled me downwards into a sitting position before resting his head on my lap and rubbing his head on my belly "None of us want you hurt..." I was about to ask who the others were before noticing he was already asleep, i ran my hand through his raven black fur, him growling in ecstasy, smiling softly i sat back against the invisible wall, feeling as if it was made of clouds.

I guess i cant question Hugh can i? Now that i know i have a relative that cares for me...


End file.
